No Name 17
by Beware The Black Waters
Summary: Prime is gone, leaving the small human family in the hand of his Autobots. Time passes on, and tree years have no gone by. Yet watching from a far; keeping an eye on them was Number 17. A bot, Depiction, or a sparkling in the body of a weapon. What was Shockwave keeping hidden from Megatron? ((Contains OC/s and maybe most likely some CrossDrift and other parings most likely, R&R.))


**A/N: Warning, spoilers for Age of Extinction. This was posted on my DA, but as I'm scared shitless of posting OC stuff there, I'm going to be taking it down and posting here. SinceI can post here with out people knowing me better. I feel safer I guess. And seeing as how this is one of my random stories I came up with out of no where. Just 'cause I couldn't write on my other stuff and all. So it's slightly random, drama, funny, yet still some how has a back bone. -.-''**

**It might be the only fanfiction I just started writing that turns out good and with a plot!  
OMG WHAT HAVE I BECOME!?  
Wait, this isn't anything new, or is it?  
Hmmmmmm. OH WELL! **

**Anyways, I hope you like it, please R&R.**

**P.S. Sorry for any typos, my dad dropped my laptop so I'm having to use my tablet yet once again. =.=**

* * *

**No Name 17: Gift Given Name**

* * *

Number 17 wasn't ashamed of what she did, watching the Autobots fight for the lives of these foolish humans. What they had done was unforgivable, she'd rather had deal with Megatron than them. What she had gone threw at their small deadly hands- no she wouldn't even think of the moment again. They would get what was coming for them, that much was for sure. Ether a few lifes, many, the whole plant, she didn't care. Nor did she care for the lives of a few Autobots.

When Megatron fell, so did most of the Depictions, she believed herself to be the last one. But then again, she never thought herself to be anyone, for as long as she could remember she was a number, taken from her home if it could even be called that. Nothing but a number and weapon, she sat by her true master's body, every now and then speaking his name. Thinking maybe he was still online. But he never woke, never moved. Her creators left her far before Shockwave took her away, 17, she was...incomplete a child in mind. Wanting, waiting, searching for protection, her protection had always been Shockwave and now….he was gone.

The five years past since the downfall of Depictions, she'd learned so much. Blending in hiding from the few Autobots left, she didn't dare show her self when word that humans were killing Autobots. It scared her, she watched from a far as they took out the Autobots medic. Lockdown, some fool human had made a deal with Lockdown! Of all the bots a deal could be made with, Lockdown was not one 17 ever wanted to be around.

She had met with him few times while with Shockwave. In truth he scared her, she would stay close by Shockwave, but show nothing. Weakness was looked down upon in the Depictions, something that could get you killed for. But then again, Starscream was still around, well Starscream wasn't weak really, just…..a 'imbecile who does know when to shut up or do a simple task.' she remember Shockwave speak. She missed her master dearly, but time goes on.

And now she was alone once again, three years after Lockdown more or less threw a temper tantrum over losing Optimus Prime. Word that the Prime had left the plant finally made it's way to her. She knew with the Prime gone, the newly born Megatron would be planning something. She tried to keep a close optic on all of the Autobots, even Megatron or Galvatron as he now seem to be called.  
Keeping close yet far, she knew that if anything happened an Autobot would come and see what happened. So if Galvatron was looking for any remaining Depictions, she would be some what safe.

And this is where our story begins, where the start of a new era begins.

* * *

17 pulled off near a group of cliffs to keep her hidden. Transforming she groaned stretching, creaks of metal rang out. Yawning she slid to the ground, she hated having to be hidden all the time. Leaning on the cliff side she sighed, purple optics staring up at the darkening sky. Earth was a lovely plant, but human's never seems to see this and just take it for granted. They haven't seen their home die. And what would they do when or if it did. They were for behind in technology for space travel, they wouldn't survive. The cold winds cooled her as she slowly went into recharge.

Sleep however would not last long, warning's flashed snapping her up. Scanning the area she panic, "Scrap!" she cursed, she failed to keep her signale hidden. And now the Autobot she'd been using for a shield; was nearing. Transforming, her tires spun out as she narrowly missed him slamming right into her. Zooming past, the Autobot quickly turned around going right after her.

Hitting the pavement hard; sliding across trying hard not to hit any of the humans that were still out at the late hour. She either had to lose him or take -what most likely would become a fight- away from the humans. She might hate them, but she wouldn't fight near them. Too much ation.

17 wasted no time leaving the small town and out into the desert. It was then that she heard loud footsteps thud on the ground. His servos grabbed and flipped her up into the air. Transforming in mid air she fell to the ground. Standing quickly she glanced back at the Autobot and not even thinking about it again she put it in high gear. Skating from the Autobot.

Guns firing at her, barely missing them; sadly luck does not go forever. One of his shots hit her left leg, being pulled back by him she screamed. Punching him right in the face she jumped up transforming again, his optics widened. "Triplechang-ahh!" a part of his 'trench coat' was hung up on her as she took off. Horribly unbalanced thanks to the added weight, they plummeted to the ground.

Groaning 17 rolled over only to scream in pain. One of her wings was bent in an ungodly way. She could neither run nor fly away and now at the mercy of the Autobot. Which by now he was back up and pointing both his gun at her panting. "We-well you're not going an-anywhere are ya now." 17 glared at him. "What's ya name Depiction glitch?!" she was silent for a while.  
"Number 17." she finally answered.  
"What kind of name is Number 17?"  
"It is the name I was given by my former master."  
"What Megatron, no wonder it's so bland and stupid, it's not even a name." he could had laughed.  
"Megatron is no master of mine, I speak of Shockwave!" she hissed, purple optics blazing.  
"Oh well that makes even more since, creep." shaking his helmet she glared down at her, "Why have you been following me?"  
"I vas planing to use you as a shield if Megatron- no, Galvatron vas looking for any remaining Depictions. I may be strong, but I saw vat his new body can do, and I'm not stupid. I don't want any part of the Depictions. Never did, but it's just vhere Primus bid I be I guess."  
He was stumped insides conflicting. Believe her or just kill her and get it over with, either way she's most likely going to die sooner or latter. "Why should I believe you?" he asked narrowing his blue optics.  
"You have no reason to, Depictions lie, cheat, and kill. zey care nothing of anything nor each other, only of zemselves. Only a spark can see ze truth behind lies." she spoke in a calm tone. "I guess I must finally pay for my zins…." Not a sound, not a thing. Nether were sure how long it went on for.

He didn't trust her that was for sure, but then again he didn't trust a lot of people even his fellow Autobots. Yet his spark was pulling on him, as if it took over his body he lowered his arms putting the guns away. She wasn't even trying to save herself! Either she was just that good at lying or she really have given up. And now that he thought about it, she only ran, she could had tried to kill him if she wanted. Hell for that matter it didn't looked like she was armed.

"May alest know you're name, it seems only fair since I told you mine." she spoke snapping him from his thoughts. He glanced down at her small form, and that she was much smaller than him. She had a slim build, one ment for speed and precision.  
"Crosshairs."  
"I see, zan it has been nice to meet you Crosshairs."

'Scrap, what do I do.' huffing he kneeled down, knowing that if the Prime had been there he wouldn't allow the femme to just be left to die, even if she was a Depiction. Groaning he looked at her leg and wing, having no clue whatsoever about how to help. He was weapons and armor, not this! Glancing back up at her face, she'd already passed out. Shaking his helmet he made a call.

* * *

"When you said you had a problem, I figured you had finally blown your self up." Drift answered once he had transformed. Crosshairs glared at him.  
"Oh look, you still have both your arms, haven't cut them off yet hn."  
"If you just called me out here to give horrible comebacks, I have no reason to stay." Drift turned walking away mumbling about how this had been a waste of time, slightly annoyed at the his partner.  
"Aggggh, Drift wait I really do have a problem." he groaned trying his best to ignore Drift's last comment. "I found a Depiction, she's been trailing me for the last three months." Drift froze up a bit and glanced back at him. "I'm guessing she got too tired to keep her signale hidden any longer. Founder near the cliffs last night try'n to get some rest."  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
"I need ya to fixer up." Crosshairs shifted as Drift casted a confused glance.  
"And why do you care for the life of one Depiction?"

"I don't, but, agggh, I don't know." throwing a servo up in the hair he huffed walking away from the former Depiction going back to 17. Drift wondering just what had happened; decided to follow.  
"I still do not follow." he spoke.  
"You're a triplechanger, figured you'd do a better job of fix'n 'er up." Drift was about to speak, but Crosshairs spoke again, "Ah mean, you'd do a better job than meh to start with, whether or not she was a triplechanger." at this Drift's optics flashed in shock, standing next to the green Autobot he stared down at the femme.

Cringing as he saw her wings, "What in Primus did you do?" his words came out slow and shocked. Kneeling down to her side he lightly trailed his digits over the bent wing. Pulling away when she whimpered, he stared upon her face, noting every detail of pain it shown.  
"Well I shot her leg, the wing wasn't intentional, that just kinda happened." Crosshairs answered leaning on a bolder arms crossed.  
"I do not know if I can fix it, it could 'cause her a great deal of pain to try and bend it back." He inspected her once again. "Then again, she would most likely rather die then never be able to fly again." he mumbled some things to himself thinking over the ways he could go about this. Her leg was an easy fix, but wings. And she was so much smaller, truly something built for quick movements.  
"Well if that's the case then I guess I should had killed her to start with." Drift hissed a bit making Crosshairs back down holding his servos up. "What, ya said it yourself, pit even she did. 'finally pay for meh sins' " he repeated what 17 had said. "Some Depiction, spoke like she just given up on everything." leaning back on the bolder he sighed.

Drift sighed, ignoring his partner, "I might be able fix it, but I do not have the tools nor servos small enough." gathering the small femme in his arms he stood.  
"So what now?"  
"We return to the Yeager's." Drift answered walking away. It might take time to get there, but with no other way to get the femme there, walking would have to do.  
"Agggh, yay." Crosshairs didn't really care for the humans all too much. Drift would had rolled his eyes at his partners comment, how ever they had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

* * *

It was near midnight when the two reached the Yeager's, in that time Drift had contacted the others to meet up there and figure out what to do with the Depiction femme. Crosshairs sat outside the old barn while Drift help Cade repair 17. Despite being in a deep recharge, nothing could stop her from reacting in pain as they worked on her wing.

Glancing to the driveway Bumblebee transformed stretching, Hound not to far behind. Bumblebee had been working with Shane for a while now. Hound keeping watch not to far from the house.  
"Welcome to the party." Crosshairs spoke flicking the robot dog as it screamed at him. "Scrap.."  
"Oooo, you broke it!" Bee spoke threw his radio snickering.  
"Cade won't be very happy." Hound too, was trying not to laugh as Crosshairs tried to put it back together, but failing horrible.  
"Oh frag it, ah did 'em a favor, thing always was annoying." he growled.  
"Hn, so you know why we got called here?" Hound asked.  
"Tch, Depiction femme been trailing meh for three months. Found 'er and things happened." Crosshairs waves a servo off like it was nothing. "Drift wants to vote on what we should do with 'er."  
"I'm just shocked ya didn't kill her, it's not like ya." Bee nodded, though Crosshairs didn't answer, and thankfully he was saved.

Drift walked out speaking to Cade, "We shall watch over her from here, thank you again." Drift bowed a little. Cade smiled tiredly before going back to his home and to sleep. They would deal with the femme once she woke.  
"Well?" Crosshairs looked up at his partner.  
"We were able to fix her leg, as well as her wing. I hope…" he mumbled the last part, though it didn't go unheard by Crosshairs.

"So what now?" Hound -who was now sitting on the ground next to Bumblebee- asked.  
"We wait till she wakes."  
"Agggh, who knows how long that'll be." Drift cast a warning glance at Crosshairs. This only angered the green Autobot, "Whatever." standing he transformed and speed down the driveway onto the old road.

"What's his deal?" Bee wondered looking back to Hound and Drift. "Should we get him, last time he did kinda blow up a old house"  
"If I remember rightly thought, that was ya fault." Hound chuckled as Bumblebee pouted.  
"I shall deal with this." Drift jumped up transforming into his plane mode flying up looking for his partner's trail.

* * *

When Drift finally found Crosshairs, he was sitting on the edge of an old factory roof. Transforming Drift landed a few feet away, "Crosshairs, what is wrong?" he asked in his ever sooth tone. Crosshairs didn't reply though, tilting his head a little he moved next to him, Drift placed a servo on his shoulder. Crosshairs bright blue optics were on his guns, cleaning away at them. "Crosshairs?"  
"hn." finally looking up at his partner he could see worry behind the samurai's crisp optics. "What?"

"I asked what was wrong." Drift said again, Crosshairs just huffed and shoved Drift servo off his shoulder. Quickly putting his guns back together and away, he stood face Drift.  
"Noth'ns is wrong." he hissed.

Drift sighed, something was wrong and he knew it. Crosshairs was loud and a jerk who never shut up, "Do not lie to me." Drift narrowed his optics, he was going to find out what it was. No matter how hard it became.  
"It's. Nothing." Crosshairs being hard-headed as always and glared at Drift. But it was then that Drift was it.  
"Your worried for the femme." he breathed out some what shocked. "No you aren't; your spark is, that's why you didn't kill her you couldn't. And it bothers you that your spark would take pity on a Depiction. It all makes since now." Crosshairs' glare darkened more.  
"Ah don't care for the glitch, why would Ah? She's a Depiction, most likely just faking it all and she'll just turn around and kill us all!" Drift frowned, but could understand why Crosshairs was they way he was. It took more years that Drift could count for Crosshairs to trust him.  
"You may not, but the will of a spark is strong." Crosshairs huffed pushing past him. "Crosshairs at lea- Crosshairs!" Drift sighed watching Crosshairs drive off.

He stood there for a while, staring up at the stars. Finally giving in, knowing that Crosshairs was not going to return any time soon. He transformed and rejoined the others.  
"This is going to be a long day." he mumbled.

* * *

Hound sat smoking cleaning his weapons while Bumblebee was recharging under one of the trees, and Drift sat inside the barn keeping an eye over the femme. Crosshairs had yet come back, Drift was starting to believe he wasn't. Snapping from his thoughts as 17 slowly began to wake. "V-va." her optics flashed as they came online. Drift stood moving to her side, her bright purple optics snapped to him slight fear behind them. Scrambling to her wheels she tried to get away.  
"Wait, I do not wish to harm you." Drift reached out to her, flinching has she backed into a tool shelf.

This gained the attention of Hound and woke Bee up. Both running in guns raised. 17 saw this and only freaked out more breaking out thru the barn wall stumbling to keep on her wheels. Snapping around as she was going to transform into her car mod. "Wait!" Drift yelled.  
17's optics widened as a green Autobot grabbed hold of her, snapping up shaking under his grip scared.  
Drift smiled to himself, "He said wait." Crosshairs gave her a hard stare. "Bee." Bumblebee nodded and picked up a large chain near by wrapping it around the femme's wrists and legs. Letting her fall to the ground he glanced at Drift before rolling his eyes. Even though he may had seemed as a rude gesture, Drift knew what it truly meant and he would speak to him later.

"Well now since she has a woke, we can figure out what to do with her now." Drift walked over standing in front of 17. "What is your name?"  
"N-Number 17." she mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.  
"17, as in Shockwave's weapon 17?" she nodded.  
"Ja, zhat's me or at least it vas till Shockwave died. Since zan I have been on my own hiding from zat new Megatron." she shifted pulling on the chains. Glancing up as Drift kneeled down in front of her.  
"Why are you hiding from Galvatron?"  
"Because I never vanted to be a Depiction and vithout Shockwave to keep me out of his reach I am not safe! I only stayed vith zem 'cause Shockwave gave me a life a reason to live! My creators left me in the deep under grounds of Kaon, all because my processor vas damaged zey didn't vant to deal vith me. Vether or not I vas just a toy to Shockwave or not, at least I was useful!" she snapped glaring at them. "I vas only a youngling ven zey left me for dead!" Drift sighed.

"I see, what do you plan to do if we let you go?"  
"Go back into hiding." she stated planly.

Drift stood turning to the others not really knowing what to do. Without Optimus around to give orders it fell to Bumblebee. But this time everyone was staring at him.  
"I say we just killer and get this over with." Crosshairs finally spoke up, but Drift shook his head.  
"We can not just let her go, but I do not believe killing her will bring us anything. As I remember rightly, she can not die by our means of weapons anyways."  
"What do you mean, she's immortal or something." Hound laugh not believe it.  
"Hai that's what I mean, at least in a way. I never knew much about the what Shockwave had done. In truth I'm not sure Megatron even knew the things he did on side."  
"So then what do we do with her?"

Drift sighed, "We will keep her under our watch for the time being, and if all goes well and she proves that she really does just want to hide. It is then that we will let her go, if not how ever. It is then that we kill her." Drift knew Crosshairs wouldn't be to happy with his plan. And the glare he got only proved that he was right. He could see that Crosshairs wanted to kill him right at the moment, to scream at him, and leave to take his anger out on something. But what was done was done, "All in favor?"  
"I'm fine with it." Hound answered, Bee nodded then all optics fell on Crosshairs.  
"You already know my answer, I want no part of this." he hissed leaving, Drift knew he couldn't do anything to change his mind; so he just let his partner go.  
"Three to one, she stays with us." Drift sighed and turned back to 17.

"We have decided to let you live, but you have to stay with us and prove what you say is true. That you are just hiding from Galvatron. However if you dare even try to hurt one of us or any human, we will end your life." Drift knew it would be hard to kill her if it did come to that, but where there is a will there is a way. "Do you understand these terms?"  
"Ja, I do." Drift nodded and slowly released her from the chains. "May I ask though, vas it you who fixed me?"  
"Yes and no, one of our human friends helped."  
"I see, zan I must thank you both." she smiled just a little, stretching she tested her wings moving them about. "I have shocked you did zuch a good job on mein vings!"

Drift smiled a bit at her child likeness, then he began to wonder how old she was. She acted much like Bee, yet she held the same aura both Crosshairs and himself had. Then he remembered what she had said, "Damaged processor…." he mumbled. 17 stared in aw at Hound's weapons. Glancing off to the sunset, they'd spent a whole day already? "We'll need to get moving soon. We've stayed here long enough." even though the CSI wasn't hunting them, more humans now knew the value of their bodies and was still hunting them to some extent. "Bumblebee are you stay or going?" Bee shrugged following them, Shane and Tessa were off doing some big race. He knew Cade would be leaving for a week or so since he was still helping rebuild KSI. And so for now they had no reason to stay.

* * *

A few days past, 17 was doing good, she got along well with Bumblebee and even Hound. In which they had found she loved weapons, that soon led to asking why she didn't have any. She only became quite before saying, "It's a long story, maybe latter." in turn left them guessing. Drift however had other things on his mind.

Crosshairs had yet to come back, sure he would leave for maybe a few hours, but this had been a few days now. And in truth it worried him it worried everyone. Drift stood and everyone looked to him. "I'm going to find him, it's been gone long enough." was all he said before transforming and leaving them a cloud of dust. 17 glanced at Bee who shrugged.  
"Say 17, you love weapons right? Than you've got to have some kind of training right?" Hound asked, and for once since they met the femme; she smirked a cocky smirk.  
"Ja I do, I vas a member of ze F.C.S.T. ven I vasn't vith Shockwave." Hound looked shocked while Bee on the other, had no clue what she was talking about.  
"You're much older then ya let on then." 17 laughed.  
"You could say so."  
"Lets see just how good your are." Hound pushed Bee near her, "One on one."  
"Vat, right now?" she asked shocked, Hound nodded and Bee wondered by it had to be him. 17 and Bee shared a glance before sighing, there was no saying to the old bot.  
Bee took a stants a few yards away 17, both ready for Hound to give the word. Or in his case, a round of shots. Bee ran at her going for a punch, 17 quickly moved out of the way grabbing his arm twisting it behind his back.

* * *

Drift searched all the places Crosshairs was known to be at, but he wasn't at any of them. And by this point he'd finally taken to the skies looking for his partner. When it started to become dark, Drift knew he wouldn't have a chance to find him, so he headed back and would look the next day. But then, he heard something, something he knew all to well.

Meanwhile, Crosshairs wasn't even that far. In fact he'd chosen to go back to the hideout, only a few miles away. The soft humming of perplers reached him, glancing up from the newly formed hole he saw Drift. He must had seen him 'cause Drift turned right his way.  
"Where have you been?" Drift asked in a demanding way once transformed.  
"Here, shoot'n things, blow'n up things." he pointed to the newly formed hole in the ground. "There was a bolder here before." he started planly.  
Drift sighed, "Everyone was worried."  
"Tch." Crosshairs rolls his optics turning away shooting at what had been his target for the last few days.  
"Crosshairs!" Drift drabbed his servos looking right at him. "Stop throwing a tantrum!" Crosshairs would had flinched at Drift's tone, and he should had. Drift was angry, something that didn't happen a lot. "We can not kill her and we can not just let her run free." Crosshairs hisses and pulled his arms from the samurai's grip. "Look you may not be happy about it-"  
"Damn straight I'm not!" Crosshairs snapped.  
"Shut up!" Drift yelled shocking Crosshairs, a flash of red in his optics. "You're going to have to deal with it, whether you like it or not!" Crosshairs opened his mouth, but closed it. Drift was pissed and the slightest push right now would trigger his past. And in truth it scared the shit out of him when Drift got that angry, that dark side of him was not something anyone wanted to deal with.

Calming himself Drift spoke again, "You can either come back now, or stay here." waiting for no reply Drift jumped up transforming back into his plane mod flying away.

* * *

Bee shoved back into her flipping around hitting 17 in the chest. Stumbling back she tried to balance her self, Bee saw this and punched her again and again. About the fifth punch 17 got her balance back and flipped up landing on his back and flipped him over her head. When Bumblebee finally realized what happened, she was sitting on his waist, poking his helmet she smirked, "I vin."  
Hound clapped, "Short fight, but just proves you were in the F.C.S.T." Hearing Drift return 17 got off Bee helping him up. "Did ya find him?"  
"Hai I did, how ever it would seem that he's-"  
"Back." Crosshairs finished in an annoyed tone.  
"About damn time, you should see this femme fight!" Hound laugh and slapped her back, only to earning a cry from her as she backed away shivering. Hound blinked staring at her for a moment till he realized. "Scrap, forgot about the wings."  
"I-It's fine." her wings twitched a bit.

Drift could tell she had wings much like a seeker, he could only imagine how sensitive they were. Hell even his winglets were, not near as bad as a seeker's wings. And now that he thought about it, she was a lot like a seeker. It would explain her build better, he just hoped she didn't have the same chartists and most seekers. Only time would tell.

* * *

Two weeks past and 17 opened up a little more, though to Drift shock she chose to stay near Hound more that Bumblebee. Always talking about weapons. Meanwhile Crosshairs had cooled down a little, every now and then he'd see 17 speaking around watching him. Well mostly when he was cleaning his guns. She really loved weapons and it was starting to creep him out a bit. "17 I know you said it was a long story, but what did happen to your weapons?" Drift asked again. 17 stiffed and sighed.  
"After ze battle eight years ago and Shockwave's death. I hid zem away, I chose to never kill again."  
"That's not really a long story." Hound spoke up.  
"Vell no zat part isn't, my reasoning is however." she said in a lower colder tone. This really made them start to wonder just what she was talking about. Before Drift could ask Crosshairs stood snapping back guns raised and shot at her.

Everyone's optics widened while 17 narrowly dodged the bullets. Bumblebee pointed his canons at Crosshairs same as Hound. Drift stood in front of them his back to them.  
"Wait." was all he said.  
"Wait?! He's trying to kill her for no reason!" Bee quickly flipped the radio stations.  
"Hai wait, I was wondering when he would test her."  
"Test her, this isn't even a fair fight!"  
"Just as it would be if she was fighting for real." Drift watched the fight unfold.

17 was quick and it was hard to keep his sights on her, so small and so fast. Cruising Crosshairs quickly reloaded, but wasn't fast enough. 17 was in his face slamming her servo into his chest plating knocking his arms in the air twisting his left arm. Going to knee her side, she flipped up balancing a hand-stand on his shoulder. Pushing off him she twisted kicking the side of his head. Cruising loudly; Crosshairs snapped back around shooting at her mercily. Grabbing back hold of his left arm she twisted hard taking one of the guns. Growling Crosshairs grabbed her right leg swinger her around and throwing her into a cliff side.

17 felt a wave of pain threw her body as her back came in contact with the hard dirt. Pushing back trying her best to ignore it, she raised the stolen gun. Only to find it was out, cruising she climbed up flipping back over Crosshairs. Crosshairs snapped around gun pointed right at her face. Frozen in shock and fear, her optics trailed up to a smirking Crosshairs. "Checkmate."  
Neither moved for a good five minutes, 17 finally breathed out when he pulled the gun away.

"Damn." Hound blunt said.  
"Wow."  
"Crosshairs, if you're finally done trying to scare her, it's time for patrol." Drift spoke up gaining a whine and complain from his partner. Crosshairs rolled his optics putting his guns away. Drift sighed, as Crosshairs began to talk about stuff he didn't care for. '_At least he's some back to being himself.' _

* * *

17 flopped on the ground groaning, "I-I zought he vas going to kill me!" she yelped.  
"You're not the only one kid." Hound hadn't set his gun down till after Crosshairs had left.  
"You okay?" Bee asked, slightly worried.  
"Ja I'm fine; just a little shaken up, zat's all." her wings twitched a bit, still coming down from the high of the fight.

"Hey 17, just wondering but if you didn't like being with the Depictions, why did ya stay?" Bee asked, then froze as she glared at him. He knew what happened is anyone asked Drift. And now even regretted asking 17.

17 huffed sitting up, "Like I zaid, mein creators left me vent I vas just a youngling. Growing up in ze undergrounds of Kaon isn't ze best place. So vent Shockwave took me, I vas happy I vas given a life and meaning. I stayed vith Shockwave nearly all ze time till I vas older and placed in ze F.C.S.T. Despite vat people might think; Shokwave isn't all zat bad. A creep ja, but he vas ze closest thing to vat humans call a 'father'. I only stayed because it vas all I ever knew." she stated, Bee shivered at the thought of Shockwave being anything like a fatherly figure.

* * *

Crosshairs ranted on about something, and at the moment Drift wasn't sure whether he was happy to have the old Crosshairs back or not. "Still don't trust 'er, but her ain't all that bad at fight'n." it was the first thing that Crosshairs that Drift had even picked up on. It did shocked him that he was giving her props on her fighting skills! "Make's meh kinda wonder how long she'd hold out with 'er weapons." ah, here is was.

Drift should had known better, the first person to really get him going in a while. She was new, there for he didn't know what she'd do or how she fought. "For the way she speaks, I do not believe you will ever find out." Drift replied flying higher up.  
"Tch." Crosshairs didn't give a real thought out reply, and beange ranting about how he was gonna make her at some point.  
All Drift could do was sigh.

* * *

With Tessa and Shane back Bumblebee returned to the farm, 17 going along with him. She'd spent a lot of her time talking with Tessa. And soon, they all found out that not only did 17 have a love of weapons, but music as well.  
"Earth music is so much better zan vat we had. But zen again ven you are stuck watching a drunk'n Megatron un Starscream singing old var songs. More zat half of them weren't even songs. Ahh vat what Screamer singing again." 17 began to mumble to herself in Cybertronian trying to remember what Starscream had been singing. Bee, picking up a few words as his optics widened in horror. "Oh right now I remember!" 17 opened her mouth to sing it, but Bee clamped a servo over her mouth.  
"I don't think Cade would be to happy with you singing that." 17 giggled.  
"Ven you have a drunk Megatron and Starscream anything can happen, trust me." she shivered remembering how she had been locked in a room hiding while- no another moment she would rather not remember.

"Anyways, I have to say you humans sure do have zome rather good taste in things." she smiled.  
"If you like that you're going to love this!" Tessa opened up youtube looking for a song. Turning the sound all the way up as the video started to play.  
"I vish I was smaller so I could see better." Tessa laughed a little.  
"You're already small next to Bee and Bee's rather small himself." Bumblebee pouted crossing his arms. "Aww Bee." It was then that an idea sparked in her processors. A shining bright light came from where her spark lay. Both Bee and Tessa shielded their faces.  
"Ah! I didn't zink I could even do zis anymore!" 17 smiled big.

Blinking they stared at her, Tessa's mouth dropped. 17 giggled her now long pitch black hair blowing in the wind. She couldn't believe it, 17 looked human, you'd never know what she was unless you looked at her eyes. "I don't get it, h-how did you do this?"  
"It's a holoform, we've all got one just never really use em. In truth I've only used it once before now."  
"Wait so Bumblebee has one?" she asked looking at Bee, who nodded. "Hound?" another nod, "Drift, Crosshairs?" nods around, "Even Optimus, if you guys can do this, then why didn't you just hid as humans?" She asked.  
"Well we can only use a holoform for up to five days." Bee answered.

17 took a look at her self in the window. Long pitch black hair, slightly tanned skin, purple eyes, and clothes and matched rather closely to her armor. "Wow." turning to Tessa who was still rather shocked and flopped down on the blinch. "I can see ze video now!" she giggled.

It was a few hours and a lot of videos before Cade came home. Within that time, 17 had fallen in love with Daft Punk. Tessa and 17 were still watching videos when Cade drove up. Tessa set the laptop down, "How'd it go?" she asked.  
"Fine." Cade replied tiredly, then his eyes landed on 17. "Who's she, what did I tell you about having friend over when out asking!" 17 hearing the rise of voices glanced over her shoulder at him.  
"Hn." blinking she stood stumbling a bit, she wasn't use to walling after all. She was like Sidewhip, balancing her self she walked over to him. "Please don't be mad at Tessa, she vas showing me vat great music your planet has to offer." she smiled but gained a weird confused look from Cade.  
"Um…"  
"17 the holoform." Bumblebee poked her shoulder.  
"Oh, right I'm so sorry for ze confusion!" changing back to her bot form she stretched.

Cade stumbled back in shock, "W-wha, how did, what the hell?"  
"Sorry about that, Cade Yeager I'm Number 17, ze femme you helped Drift fix." Cade's eyes looked her over, most of her outside armor was pitch black, hits of purple with silver and white markings.  
"Wow…"  
"I didn't look like that when I saw it did I?" Tessa asked glancing from her father to 17.  
"Kinda." she giggled.

The night was followed by Cade asking 17 and Bumblebee non-stop questions. In return Cade had to answer some question about music from 17.

* * *

Crosshairs was sitting near the barn on the Yeager's farm cleaning his guns. Every now and then he'd glance at Tessa and 17, "She's grown to use to using her holoform, it's going to come back to bite her in aft." he then glanced at Drift who was trying to mediate. "Oi zen master ya even listen?" Drift sighed opening his optics.  
"Hai, I am."  
"Well an't ya gonna do some'n?"  
"If she wasn't to use her holoform to do do things with Tessa, I see no reason in why I should do something." Drift replied, "Why do you care anyways, she's not bothering you. Should you not be happy about that?" Crosshairs rolled his optics.  
"No I don't care, what I'm say'n is that if somet'n happens she's not gonna be ready." Drift understand where he was coming from.  
"True, but maybe this is a good thing as well."

* * *

17 looked the box thing over again, "Vat is this called again?" she asked looking up at Cade.  
"It's called a record player, and these." he set down a box. "Are records, you play the on there." 17 picked up one of the records twirling it in her fingers.  
"Amazing." she mumbled, smiling as Cade helped her figure it all out. Sweet gentle classical music began to play as the record turned. "Vat is this called?"  
"Classical, it's a type of music."  
"Again I zay, you humans have such veird yet vonderful things." Cade smiled not totally sure whether that was a good thing or not. But by the smile on her face he guessed it was a good thing. He turned back to one of his inventions.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" 17 glanced up from the record player at him.  
"Sure."  
"Why is your name Number 17?" 17 sat down near him and picked up another record twirling around.  
"It's not really a name it refers to my rank in ze F.C.S.T."  
"F.C.S.T?"  
"First Class Strike Team, ze one meaning first class and seven for my rank. I vas seventh in ze strike team." she explained.  
"So you never were given a name?" 17 shook her head.  
"Shockwave just called me 194." Cade looked some what angry.  
"Well you need a name, not a number."  
"Zat's very kind of you, but no such zings are required. I don't see anything vrong vith being called number." she twirled the record again watching the light shine off the pitch black shine.  
"Well they may go back on your world, but that's now how things work here." glanced up from the record she stopped twirling it.  
"I see, vat did you have in mind zen?" she asked wondering what he thought. Cade spun around in his chair facing her holoform. Then his eyes landed on the record.  
"Flipdisk."  
17 blinked, "Flipdisk, interesting vhy zat name?"  
"Well you like music and you can't stop twirling the records around." he pointed to her hands and he was right. She's started twirling the record again.

"I think it fits you very well." Cade and 17 looked up at Drift stood in the doorway. 17 smiled.  
"It's not bad, I do kinda like it." she blushed a little looking down before looking back at Cade.  
"Are you sure?" he nodded leaning back in his chair. "I guess I'm no longer 17 anymore."

A name, it was something she'd never known before. Only something she'd dreamed of, and to be truthful with her old name slash rank gone. It felt like a whole new start, and the world was just wait for her.

17- no, Flipdisk giggled and ran out to find Bumblebee and tell him of her new name.  
"She's like a child, the smallest of things make her happy." Cade shook his head smiling. "How old is she anyways, how old are any of you?"  
"Bumblebee is the youngest of our group, Hound is the oldest." Drift started sitting down.  
"And what about you?"  
"Both Crosshairs and I are around the same age." Cade laughed.  
"That doesn't really tell me a lot." Drift tried to hid his small smirk.  
"Humans live to their 90s if lucky, while we can live for thousands of years." Cade's eyes widened. "17- er, Flipdisk as far and Hound could figure out. She has at least a good 600 years on both Crosshairs and myself. But it's only a guess, we would not know for sure without asking."  
"So she could ether be older or younger?" Drift nodded.

* * *

It was dark, ice cold, drips of water rang out all around. "You better have good news." a voice hissed.  
"I'm sorry my lord, we haven't been able to locate it yet. But we did find a hole tone of engeron! All blue and shine-y toooooo! AHAHAHA!"  
"Shut it you bi-polar freak! You're going to get us found out with your fragging laughing!" A womans voice hissed.  
"You need to light'n up, oooo I know we can put you on ice, ahaha!"  
"I'm going to rip out your spark!"  
"Silence, we have no time for your bickering! If we do not find it soon we will lose the chance of taking this plant!" there was a loud sigh, "Keep looking, and don't came back till you find it!"  
the two other bots quickly ran out of the hidden cave. One taking to the sky the other sneaking around below.

"Where are you my key, just where did Shockwave hide you." flaring red optics flashed in the darkness. "You can't hide forever Number 17."

* * *

No Name 17

Chapter 1: Gift Given Name.  
End

Chapter 2: To Test One's Spark  
Coming Soon.


End file.
